Family
by Horror Movie Fan001
Summary: Stupid title, but I'm having an off day. Sequel to Found. Tsuyu and Izuku plan for their wedding, but will it go as planned? Rated for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

_**Here is the sequel…also I want to get the shout outs from the last chapter to Found.**_

_**Xerzo, it's not that it's a bad thing or something, it's just I found your review on the confusing side. But I'm glad you're looking forward to the rest of the story.**_

_**Kaiyet, I wanted to, trust me, but I feel like it's at the point where the sequel is ready to be made, and the pictures will be coming soon. There will be a time skip, so…sorry.**_

_**Becca, good to hear.**_

_**Okay, please enjoy the first chapter...rated for reasons in the first one.**_

9-month-old Reneta sat in her high chair as Tsuyu smiled as she fed her. Tsuyu stopped for a second and glanced at the ring around her finger and slightly frowned, "What's wrong?" Tsuyu looked back and saw Izuku standing behind her, a confused look crossing his face, "If…if you want to call off the engagement then…who the hell am I to stop you and-"

"No…but…Izuku, we've been engaged for five months now and we still haven't told my parents or my siblings…I think we should go visit them today and tell them…but knowing my mother, she'll call your mother and they'll take pictures," Izuku let out a small throat laugh and shook his head as the sound of Reneta crying could be heard and Tsuyu looked back at her and smiled, "Don't worry, baby girl, mommy and daddy were just talking about something. I didn't forget about you," she continued feeding her and Izuku smiled before he turned and walked away.

The family of three stood outside of the Asui home. Reneta's eyes widened as she began bouncing in her stroller as she giggled and clapped her hands, "Yes, that's right, Reneta," Tsuyu and Izuku smiled down at their daughter as Tsuyu knelt beside her and kissed the side of her head, "We're going to visit grandpa and grandma Asui and grandma Midoriya is going to be here soon too." Standing up, she and Izuku walked towards the house, bracing themselves.

Tsuyu and Izuku sat across from Tsuyu's parents, Reneta sitting on Tsuyu's lap while Tsuyu covered the ring with her right hand. Reneta looked at her grandparents before giggling and bouncing up and down and Tsuyu's lap. Tsuyu smiled down before placing the small child down on the floor and the engaged couple watched as their daughter quickly crawled towards Tsuyu's parents.

Beru bent down and scooped her granddaughter up and set her on her lap. Reneta bounced up and down as she clapped her hands and Beru slightly smiled, "My, you're full of energy today, aren't you?" she looked up at Tsuyu and Izuku and arched a brow, "Now…you two usually call before you visit…is something wrong? Are you two fighting?"

"If we were, would we come here together, mom?" Tsuyu shook her head and her mother looked at her in slight annoyance, "S-sorry mom…we're not arguing, but we need to tell you something and-"

"Are you pregnant?"

"Mom!" Tsuyu hissed as hers and Izuku's faces began to heat up, "No, I am not pregnant and even if Izuku and I were intimate, we wouldn't tell anyone! That's a private matter!"

Tsuyu panted and Izuku looked at his fiancée and leaned closer before whispering, "If that's true, then why did we tell my mother about-"

"I know we told your mother, but she didn't ask like my mother did and you were about to tell her so…let's just get back to the matter at hand." Tsuyu sighed and looked at her parents, "A few months ago we received a letter from Social Services, and they said that the visit from Mr. Yagi went well and that Reneta will remain in our care."

"Well that's good," Ganma voiced, "You two have been protective of Reneta ever since she first came into your lives, and we all knew it was a matter of time before it became official and-"

"That day, the three of us had a small celebration, and that night…we took Reneta over to Izuku's mother's so we can have a celebration on our own," Tsuyu continued, "We went to that fancy restaurant…the one in the middle of town…I was confused and told Izuku that that was a little fancy for a first date but…he ignored it and we were seated.

A little while later, I repeated myself and…Izuku proposed," her parents stared at the two with wide eyes as Reneta continued to bounce in her grandmother's lap and Tsuyu showed them the ring, "At first I was a little hesitant and told him that we had just started dating which he replied that dating is for people who don't know each other and he's right, he and I know each other better than anyone. We got drunk, went home and spent the rest of the evening together."

The room fell silent save Reneta's giggling and hand clapping, "Uh…M-Mr. and Mrs. Asui? Is uh….is everything okay? You two look like you've seen a ghost," the two stared at their daughter's fiancé and Izuku swallowed hard as his eyes widened and he bowed his head, "I know I should've asked your permission before asking Tsuyu and I am terribly sorry for not doing so, but I love Tsuyu and I can't imagine my life without her and-"

"Calm down, Izuku…you're going to work yourself into a panic," Beru sighed and shook her head before slightly smiling, "Now…does your mother know about this?"

"Y-yes…she found out the following day when we went to go pick up Reneta…she uh…she said the same thing that Tsuyu said and I countered the same way…so…okay go ahead and hit me, but leave Tsuyu out of this…it's my fault and-" Tsuyu grabbed hold of Izuku's hand and Izuku looked at her in confusion as she shook her head with a stern look behind her eyes.

"Well…we're going to need to take pictures," Beru said before handing Reneta over to her husband and stood up, "I'll go call Inko right away,"

"Mom, please don't d-" before Tsuyu could argue, her mother turned and walked out of the room, "Don't do that…dad…can you please stop mom and Mrs. Midoriya before this gets out of hand? Izuku's mother promised no pictures and-"

"I'm sorry you two, but you know how your mothers can get. Even if Izuku's mother promised not to take anymore pictures, do you honestly believe that she would stay true to her word? How many did that take when you first told us you were together?" Reneta giggled and the large man looked down at his granddaughter and smiled as he shook his head.

Tsuyu and Izuku sat in annoyance as their mothers stood over them, taking several pictures. Izuku looked up at his mother and sighed as he shook his head, "Mom, didn't you promise us that you _weren't_ going to take any pictures and-"

"I promised no such thing, I simply nodded," Inko smiled and the engaged couple groaned in annoyance, "Oh quit your complaining you two, we need pictures of the engaged couple,"

The two groaned again and looked past their mothers to see Satsuki holding Reneta, laughing at the two as the two older women took several more pictures.

_**Wow…I actually managed to get this bit out sooner than anticipated…cool. Yes, I started it off with pictures, but it'll gradually grow soon. I know I won't be able to post anything tomorrow or Sunday, so I want to wish all my readers a Happy Easter. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Whitetiger789: Thank you.**_

_**Kaiyeti: No, no they cannot.**_

_**Enjoy the second chapter.**_

Tsuyu and Izuku drove back to their apartment in silence while Reneta sat in her car seat and watched as the scenery passed through the window. Tsuyu exhaled sharply and Izuku looked at his fiancée in confusion, "Do you want to-"

"The next time we tell our families some form of news about us, we are doing it in a public place so our mothers won't embarrass us like that," Izuku stared at her for a second before chuckling and shaking his head, "What? If you know something that I don't, please share it so-"

"Tsuyu, you know as well as I that no matter where we are, our mothers are going to find a way to embarrass us," he then sighed and slowly stopped the car, "Besides…it wasn't that bad, was it?" Tsuyu took a deep breath and shook her head before Reneta looked up at her parents and began giggling.

Tsuyu looked back and slightly smiled, "Mommy's sorry she was in a bad mood, honey, she was just a little agitated with grandma Asui and grandma Midoriya," Reneta stared at the green-haired woman with wide eyes before she started giggling again and Tsuyu smiled before she turned and the began moving one again.

Pulling up in front of the apartment building, Tsuyu and Izuku climbed out of the vehicle before Tsuyu took Reneta out of her car seat and Izuku grabbed the diaper bag before walking towards the building. While waiting for the elevator to arrive, Tsuyu looked back and saw two people, poking their heads around the corner of the building, staring at them. She frowned and hummed, "What's wrong?" looking at her fiancé, Izuku arched a brow and frowned, "Are you okay? Did something happen?"

"I…I…I'm fine," Tsuyu sighed and shook her head before looking back again to see the two people had vanished, "It's just…really humid out, that's all," Izuku looked past Tsuyu and saw the empty sidewalk before looking back at Tsuyu in confusion and Tsuyu took a deep breath before stepping onto the elevator, "Let's go, Izuku," Izuku looked down the street in confusion, "Izuku, are you coming or not?" he looked back and nodded as Reneta babbled and reached her arms out towards her father as Izuku stepped into the elevator.

Tsuyu stood in Reneta's room as stared out the window with narrowed eyes and her arms crossed as Reneta crawled around the room, babbling to herself, "Tsuyu?" Tsuyu jumped slightly before looking back to see Izuku walking into the room and she took a deep breath, "Are you okay? You've been acting strange since we got home,"

"It's…it's nothing, Izuku," Tsuyu answered and felt someone hit her leg and looked down to see Reneta staring up at her with a frown and wide eyes, Tsuyu sighed as she picked her up and smiled, "It's okay, honey, mommy is fine," Izuku watched as Tsuyu held Reneta close to her and lightly hummed before he turned and walked out of the room.

Tsuyu and Izuku sat on the couch with Reneta in between them as they watched TV. Looking down, Tsuyu saw that Reneta had fallen asleep and was leaning up against Izuku. A small smile formed across her lips before she heard Izuku speak, "Now that she's asleep, maybe you can tell me what was bugging you all day,"

"It's nothing, Izuku," Tsuyu sighed before standing up and picked Reneta up, "I'm going to put Reneta to bed and-"

"Tsuyu," she looked down and Izuku sighed as he shook his head, "I know when something is bothering my best friend, and something is definitely bothering you, and I want to try and help." Tsuyu sighed and Izuku frowned, "Tsuyu?"

"I'm going to put Reneta to bed…I'll be out in a minute to talk," confused, Izuku nodded as Tsuyu turned and walked down the hall to Reneta's room.

Tsuyu walked over to the crib and carefully set the sleeping child down before pulling the blanket over her and kissed the side of her head and faintly smiled, "Goodnight Reneta, mommy loves you," she looked up at the window and narrowed her eyes before she walked towards it and closed the curtains before she quietly walked out of the room and closed the door slightly behind her before walking back into the living room.

Tsuyu sat down next to Izuku and Izuku leaned forward with his elbows resting on his lap as he looked at Tsuyu and arched a brow, "So…what was bothering you today? You were fine at your parents…albeit on edge while our mothers took those pictures, but you seemed distracted when we got home. Are you okay, Tsuyu?"

"I don't know, Izuku…I just…I thought I saw a couple staring at us when we go out of the car, but…I think I'm just exhausted. Reneta's been teething, then our trip to my parents and telling them about the engagement and the pictures…I'm fine,"

Izuku inhaled slowly and reached up before rubbing Tsuyu's back and Tsuyu looked at him, "Why don't we ask your parents or my mother if they can't watch Reneta for the weekend and the two of us will go out and enjoy some time to ourselves and-"

"I don't…I don't think that'll be a good idea, Izuku," Tsuyu frowned and leaned up against him as Izuku wrapped an arm around her and kissed the side of her head, "We're getting married soon…that and…I have a really bad feeling about all of this. I feel like someone is constantly watching the apartment,"

"Maybe it's just some new neighbors who are trying to introduce themselves," Tsuyu groaned and shook her head, "Okay…how about the three of us go pay Yaoyorozu and Shouto a visit tomorrow. A day away from our families and the apartment might help you feel a bit better, and I'm sure Reneta wants to see her aunt and uncle,"

Tsuyu looked down the hall and slightly frowned, "If you don't want to, we can do something else and-"

"It's not that, Izuku, it's just…we'll meet up with the others at the park tomorrow. It's supposed to be a beautiful day and it'll do Reneta some good to get some fresh air and sunshine tomorrow,"

Izuku took a deep breath and slightly smiled, "Okay, we'll call the others and meet up in the park tomorrow," Tsuyu hummed and slowly nodded, an uneasy feeling lying in her stomach as a frown crept across her lips.

_**Okay…I don't want to say anything here, so please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Xerzo LotCN: Keep reading to see who it was.**_

_**Whitetiger789: Thank you, and no we are not.**_

_**Enjoy the next chapter.**_

Tsuyu sat up on the bed and panted, sweat running down her face before she looked up at the window and saw small rays of the sun beginning to peer through it. Sighing, she shook her head as she laid back down, "Are you okay?" she looked over to Izuku and saw him opening his eyes. Izuku sat up and looked down at Tsuyu and yawned, "A-are you okay, Tsuyu? You've been tossing and turning all night and-"

"It's about yesterday…I feel like we're being watched by that couple and-"

"Tsuyu…I think all of this is stressing you out," Tsuyu frowned as she sat up and Izuku wrapped an arm around her and rubbed her back, "If you want, you can stay home while I take Reneta to the park to see the others and-"

"No…I'm fine…I…I just need something to drink," Tsuyu stood up and walked towards the door, "Later we'll take Reneta to the park and everyone will be there and…we'll spend some time with our friends, Reneta can get some fresh air and everything will be okay," Izuku frowned as he watched Tsuyu walk out of the room and close the door behind her before he stood up and followed her.

The group of friends stood in the middle of the park, Reneta in Mina's arms as she looked around at her aunts and uncles. Tsuyu took a deep breath and Izuku looked at her with a concerning look crossing his face, "Tsuyu? Listen, if you're still worried about something happening…tell me and we can go somewhere else, or invite everyone to the apartment and-"

"Izuku…I'm fine, I don't know how many times I have to tell you that, but I am fine and-" she looked up and her eyes widened before she quickly grabbed her daughter from Mina and held her close.

Confused, everyone looked back to see a couple staring at the group before Ochako looked at Tsuyu and arched a brow, "Are they neighbors of yours or something? Did they say something about Reneta or-"

"We don't know who they are, but they were watching us yesterday when we go home from my parents," Izuku looked at Tsuyu and Tsuyu shook her head, "Their the couple I said watching us yesterday and now they're here…watching us still and…I got a really bad feeling about this and-"

"Okay…why don't we all go back to the apartment," Izuku said, placing his hands on his fiancée's shoulders, hoping to calm her down, "We'll go home and if they follow us, we'll call the police," Tsuyu sighed and looked down at Reneta, who looked up with wide eyes and a frown, "Tsuyu?"

"Yeah…okay…let's go," the group of friends turned and walked out of the park in silence with Tsuyu and Izuku looking over their shoulders to make sure the couple was not following them.

Entering the apartment, Tsuyu quickly handed Reneta to Izuku and tightly locked the door before taking Reneta back and walked away from the others. Everyone looked at her in confusion before looking at Izuku and Momo arched a brow, "So…do you know what's going on, Midoriya?"

Izuku took a deep breath as he rubbed the back of his head, "She's been like this all night. She thinks someone is following us and she says she's been having a bad feeling after that…I don't know…she barely slept last night and I'm worried that our engagement is causing some stress on her and-"

"But we saw those morons at the park, too, Deku," Katsuki snapped, "How the hell do you explain that?"

"I…I don't know…let's just join Tsuyu in the other room," Izuku walked past his friends and walked into the other room before the others followed him.

Reneta slept on the couch with Tsuyu sitting on the floor, staring at her daughter in silence, "Uh…Tsu?" Tooru spoke only for the green-haired woman to ignore her, "Don't you think Reneta will be more comfortable in her room while she takes her nap and-"

"No…I want to be able to see Reneta to make sure she's all right and-"

"Why don't we put her in her room," Tsuyu's head snapped up and she stared at her fiancé in disbelief, "Hagakure's right. She'll sleep better in her room and we'll turn the monitor on so we'll be able to hear her from the other room and if anything were to happen, we'll stop it," Tsuyu sighed in defeat and nodded before she picked the sleeping child up and stood up before she and Izuku walked down the hall to Reneta's room.

Tsuyu set Reneta down and pulled a blanket over her as Izuku turned the monitor on. Looking down at Tsuyu, Izuku saw the deep frown crossing Tsuyu's lips. Reaching up, Izuku rubbed Tsuyu's back and took a deep breath, "Why don't we go sit in the other room with the others? The monitor is on and like I said, if anything happens, we'll be right down the hall." Tsuyu looked up and Izuku frowned, "I know you're having an uneasy feeling about that couple and that you think that they're watching-"

"They are watching us and that's not stress talking, Izuku. It's just…I saw them yesterday when we go home and then at the park…what do they want? Are they trying to do something or do-" Izuku kissed her, surprising her.

Backing away, Izuku slightly smiled and shook his head, "I'm usually the one out of the two of us to ramble, but these past few days, you've been rambling," Tsuyu moaned and looked down at the sleeping child, "Tsuyu? When was the last time we went on a date?"

"The day we go engaged, why?"

"Well…how about we spend the weekend together? Just the three of us?" Tsuyu looked up in confusion, "We'll get out of the city for a few days…maybe go down to the shore and enjoy the sunshine and ocean air,"

"I…we'll talk about it, Izuku," Tsuyu sighed as she stepped closer to Izuku and rested her head on his shoulder, "But we have a lot to prepare for. We have our wedding and then we'll have to figure out who is taking Reneta for the week and-"

"Okay, okay…we'll talk about it later," Tsuyu hummed and nodded as the two walked out of the room and slightly closed the door behind them.

_**Okay, the next chapter will expose who the couple is. The reason I managed to get this chapter out so soon was because I had some free time these past few days. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Whitetiger789: Thank you.**_

_**Xerzo LotCN: He's panicking, but he's trying to remain calm for Tsuyu's sake.**_

_**Dbzgtfan2004: Thank you.**_

_**Becca Faye: It's cool. Could be, but you have to keep reading to find out.**_

_**Enjoy the next chapter. Small time skip.**_

Tsuyu moaned as she sat down on the couch. Izuku watched from the other room with Reneta in his arms. Days have passed and Izuku watched the stress continue to consume his fiancée and he frowned as he shook his head and felt Reneta slap his chest and babble. Looking down, he arched a brow, "What's wrong, sweetheart?" Reneta looked at her father before looking at her mother and Izuku sighed, "Mommy's been having a bad week…and I don't know what to do for her," he set Reneta down and Reneta quickly crawled towards her mother and Izuku stepped closer to her.

Tsuyu looked down and smiled before picking up her daughter and set her on her lap, "Hey sweetie, are you here to see mommy?" Reneta babbled and looked around in confusion, "I'm sorry I've been acting funny lately, Reneta, but I got the feeling that someone-"

"Tsuyu…no one is going to do anything stupid," Tsuyu looked back and saw Izuku standing behind her, "Even if they do want to try something, we have our friends, our families and Mr. Yagi on our side and-"

"So now you believe me?" Tsuyu pouted and Izuku frowned, "You've been treating me like I was going crazy and-"

Izuku reached up and rubbed the top of Tsuyu's head, surprising his fiancée, "Tsuyu…I've believed you since the day you told me that you felt like someone was watching us, but I was trying to be strong for you and I made an ass out of myself," Tsuyu arched a brow as Izuku sighed and kissed her forehead, "I'm sorry, Tsuyu, but I was trying to be strong for you and-" before he could finish, a loud knock at the door caught their attention.

The green-haired duo looked at each other in confusion as Reneta bounced up and down on her mother's lap. Another loud knock interrupted their thoughts before Tsuyu stood up and the two walked towards the door.

Opening the door, the two saw a couple standing on the other end and Tsuyu held Reneta closer to her, "Hello, my name is Rei Minamoto and this is my husband Takashi," the two stared at the couple in silence and the woman arched a brow, "May we come in?"

"No," Tsuyu narrowed her eyes as she continued to hold Reneta close to her, "We don't know you and you don't know us, so why should we invite you two into our-"

"You may not know us and we may not know you, but we do know that little girl in your arms," Tsuyu and Izuku stared at the man with wide eyes, "You see, my wife and I couldn't care for Reneta a few months ago. We were financially struggling and so-"

"Get the hell away from here," Tsuyu narrowed her eyes and Izuku looked at his fiancée and frowned, "If you two know what's good for you, you will turn around and leave before-"

"Okay, we're starting off bad here, maybe if we start over. Hello, a few months ago we dropped our daughter off here at this apartment because we couldn't care for her and now that we're more financially stabled, we'd like Reneta back and-"

"No," Izuku interrupted the woman and stared at the two with a hardened look crossing his face, "You two abandoned her and you idiots left her out in a rainstorm!" Tsuyu frowned as Reneta stared at Izuku with wide eyes as tears began to build behind them, "You're the simpleminded morons that left Reneta out in that mess…answer me something, what would've happened if we had stuck with our plan and had gone out with our friends that night? What do you think would've happened to Reneta?"

"What? The important thing is that you two were home and-" before Rei could finish, Tsuyu walked past Izuku and closed the door before locking and walked away. Izuku sighed before he turned and followed Tsuyu into the other room.

The small family of three sat in silence in the living room. Izuku looked over to Tsuyu and saw her head down and her eyes narrowed. Looking down at Reneta, he saw Reneta staring up at him with wide eyes. Taking a deep breath, Tsuyu looked up as Izuku shook his head, "Okay, now it's confirmed…Reneta's parents-"

"We're her parents, Izuku!" Tsuyu snapped and Reneta flinched as she looked up at her mother with wide eyes, "We've been caring for her since the day she was dropped on our doorstep…long nights, dirty diapers, days when she was sick…that's all us! We didn't bring her to an orphanage, we fought Wo Mai to adopt her, Mr. Yagi even-"

"Tsuyu," Izuku reached up and rubbed her back and she frowned as she leaned up against him, "Reneta's been in our care for five months and nothing is going to change that…it's official…Reneta is our daughter and there's nothing that they can do to change that." Tsuyu took a deep breath and shook her head, "Tsuyu…why don't we go out tonight? Go anywhere you want and we can get away from the apartment for a few hours,"

Tsuyu arched a brow, "I mean…they know where we live…obviously…and they seem like the type of people who aren't one to give up and…well…I want to get you and Reneta away for a few hours to help you relax and-"

"You're rambling, Izuku," Tsuyu took a deep breath and looked down at Reneta, "But you're right. Rei and Takashi don't seem like the type of people to give up so easily and they're bound to come back with a lawyer and…damn this stress," she sighed as Reneta stared up at her in confusion and sucked on her fingers, "But…maybe a night away will do some good. And I'm sure Reneta wants to go out too, isn't that right, baby girl?" Reneta giggled and Tsuyu smiled before kissing the top of her head.

_**I had something else planned for this chapter, but after going through my notes, and talking to my friends, I decided to save that for either next chapter or the following chapter. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Tiguylerobot: That could work.**_

_**Whitetiger789: Thank you, friend.**_

_**Xerzo LotCN: True, but as much as I hate to admit it, there are people in this world who give their child up because of reasons like that and return later to try and prove that they're capable of caring for the child, most of the time end in failure and long custody battles, or if worse comes to worse, the parent will be in it for the child support check…people like that get my blood boiling.**_

_**Becca Faye: Yes, you called it. I believe Kaiyeti said something similar, and at first I was contemplating it, but after discussing it with my friends, they said that it might ruin the plot I have for the third installment and thinking about it, they're right. We all have those moments, friend, no need to be embarrassed.**_

_**Please enjoy the next chapter.**_

Tsuyu and Izuku sat on the floor of Izuku's mother's apartment as they watched as Reneta laid on the couch and soundly slept, tired looks crossing their faces. Inko looked at the pair and arched a brow as she frowned, "Is something the matter you two?" their heads jerked up and looked at Inko in confusion, "You two look like you've had a rough few nights this past week. We understand that Reneta is teething and that it is troubling to hear your child scream in pain like that, but that shouldn't-"

"Mom," Izuku sighed as Tsuyu turned and hugged her knees to her chest as she continued to watch her daughter, "It's not that Reneta is teething, it's not that she's going off her sleep cycle, it's…it's something else,"

"Oh? And what could that-"

"Nothing…it's nothing…they're not taking her!" Tsuyu hissed and looked at her soon-to-be mother-in-law, "We're not going to let them take her! She's our daughter, no one else's!"

"Tsuyu," Izuku whispered and comforted his fiancée, "Maybe you should lay down too. You're on edge and I don't want to see my best friend break like this." Tsuyu groaned as she leaned up against Izuku and mumbled under her breath as Izuku rubbed her back, "Please…calm down,"

"Wait," the two looked back in confusion, "I thought you two were officially Reneta's adopted parents? Is that why you two went out to celebrate a few months back? Do I need to call Toshi and-"

"Mom…Reneta's parents stopped by the other day, trying to take her from us," Inko's eyes widened as Izuku took a deep breath and shook his head, "We're looking for a new apartment, but until we find out…we both been on edge and…damn,"

"Does Tsuyu's parents know about this?" the pair shook their heads as Inko stood up and began walking away, "That's not right. Don't worry kids, we'll help you as best as we can. No one is going to take my granddaughter away like that," the two watched as Inko walked out of the room before they turned and watched Reneta.

Tsuyu's parents and Inko stared at the engaged couple sitting on the floor before Beru took a deep breath, "So…are you two sure that they were Reneta's-"

"They openly admitted that they are her parents and that they left her on our doorstep," Tsuyu looked over her shoulder and narrowed her eyes, "They didn't even seem to care on whether or not we were home that night…heartless bastards,"

Izuku reached up and rubbed Tsuyu's back, "So what happened after that?" the pair looked up and Inko frowned, "What happened after that? Surely you wouldn't give them Reneta after-"

"We told them to get lost and we haven't heard from them since, but that doesn't mean they've given up," Tsuyu frowned and looked back at her daughter with narrowed eyes, "They're not taking my daughter away. I'd sooner eat a live bug than let that happen,"

Izuku continued to comfort her when they heard Ganma speak, "Izuku, let's talk in the other room," looking at his soon-to-be father-in-law, Ganma sighed and stood up, "C'mon kid, let's talk," Izuku sighed and nodded before he stood up and followed Ganma out of the room.

The two stood in the kitchen and the older man looked at Izuku and arched a brow, "So…we've seen how Tsuyu is taking this…what about you?" Izuku looked up in confusion and Ganma shook his head, "Don't play dumb, Izuku. Reneta's parents. What are your thoughts here?"

Izuku took a deep breath and shook his head, "Like Tsuyu said, she and I are her parents and she's right. We're the ones who gave up countless, sleepless nights, we're the ones who made sure she had what she needed, we're the ones who took care of her when she was sick…sick bastards…why now, sir? What do they have to gain from this? If they were struggling with money, they could've gotten better jobs or something and-"

"I wish I had an answer, kid," Ganma sighed and shook his head, "But unfortunately I don't. The only thing you can do is keep Reneta away from those two and hope that they don't take this to court,"

"What? Why? Tsuyu and I adopted Reneta months ago and we have the papers to prove it and-"

"And there isn't a single judge alive that will separate a child from their biological mother," Ganma looked at him with a serious look behind his eyes, "That woman is the one you two should really worry about, because all it will take is a few crocodile tears to tug on the heartstrings and the judge will order you two to return Reneta to her rightful-"

"We are her parents!" Izuku snapped and Ganma frowned, "Damnit, Tsuyu and I got her out of that storm, we adopted her, we've been caring for her ever since that day, and you'd have to be blind or dumb to not see that!" Izuku took a deep breath to calm himself down and he frowned, "This is stressing us both out, sir…I'm trying to be strong for Tsuyu, but every time it's only come back to bite me in the ass. I can't tell her that everything is going to be okay when I don't even know what the hell is going on and I can't be realistic and say that they're going to try an fight to get her back because…sir, I can't stand to see Tsuyu upset and I'd probably kick myself if I were the one to do it,"

Ganma stared at his daughter's fiancé as Izuku began pacing the room, "I want to try and get Tsuyu and Reneta out of the city for a few days, I've even offered to take the three of us to the beach for a couple of days, but…damn…we're worried that they'll follow us and cause a bigger scene than necessary and…damn,"

Ganma stepped closer to the green-haired man and placed a firm hand on his shoulder, "Why don't you three get away for the week? Let your mother, my wife and I handle the arrangements," Izuku looked at him in confusion and the Ganma inhaled slowly, "The engagement, Reneta's teething and recent events are obviously getting to you two, and from the sound of things, you aren't going to be entirely comfortable with someone watching Reneta while you two go out,"

"So what the hell are you suggesting?"

"We'll handle the arrangement. You three are going to get out of the city for a couple of days. It'll be good for all three of you," Ganma answered, "You and Tsuyu are stressing to the point where you won't be able to care for Reneta and then what do you think will happen?" Izuku inhaled slowly and frowned, "I'll talk to my wife and your mother and once we agree on where you kids should go, we'll talk to you two,"

"Yeah…thanks, sir," Ganma hummed and nodded before leading Izuku out of the kitchen and back into the living room.

_**I wanted them to go on a vacation in this chapter, but I wanted the parents to be aware of the situation first. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Whitetiger789: Thank you.**_

_**Xerzo LotCN: True. I guess I overlooked that minor detail.**_

_**Becca Faye: Good to hear. True, true.**_

_**Enjoy the sixth chapter.**_

Tsuyu and Izuku, with Reneta in Tsuyu's arms and Izuku carrying their bags, stepped into the hotel room and looked around. Tsuyu sighed and looked down at Reneta with a small smile crossing her lips, "Isn't this nice, Reneta? Your grandparents set up this little vacation for the three of?" Reneta babbled and looked around in confusion, "I know it's not home, sweetie, but your aunts, uncles and grandparents think we needed to get away for a few days,"

"They're not the only ones," Tsuyu looked up in confusion and Izuku took a deep breath as he shook his head, "Tsuyu…we both been on edge and…I've seen how much sleep you've been losing since they showed up at the apartment last week,"

"Hmm…well I'm sorry that I'm worried that those heartless bas-"

"Tsuyu…we have a lot of people on our side, so I doubt that they'll be able to get close," putting the bags down, he rubbed Tsuyu's back, "I'm worried too, but until they actually do something, you shouldn't lose sleep. I'm getting worried, Tsuyu and like I said, I don't want to see my best friend break down,"

Tsuyu sighed before yawning, "Why don't you girls get some sleep? I'll run and get us something to eat," Tsuyu hummed and nodded as Izuku kissed the side of her head before walking out of the room and Tsuyu walked towards one of the beds and laid down with Reneta beside her.

Reneta sat up on the bed, watching TV as she giggled and bounced up and down on the bed as she clapped her hands and Tsuyu tiredly smiled at her, "Are you having fun, sweetie?" Reneta continued to giggle and clap her hands, "That's nice," Tsuyu yawned and turned on her back, "That's nice. Hopefully daddy will be back soon and-" hearing the door open, Tsuyu quickly sat up and wrapped her arms around her daughter, only to see Izuku stepping into the room.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Tsuyu laid back down and Izuku frowned, "Tsuyu? I doubt they know where we are right now, and even still, the only ones who have a key to this room are the two of us and the receptionist and I'm pretty sure it's against their job to give someone a key to a room that's not theirs,"

"I know, but I'm still uncomfortable about this…I don't know," hearing Reneta hum, the two looked at the small child and Tsuyu arched a brow in confusion, "What's wrong, Reneta? Are you hungry?"

Reneta continued to hum and Izuku sat on the bed, "Did you see something, sweetheart?" blowing spit bubbles Reneta giggled as she bounced up and down on the bed and the two slightly smiled as Tsuyu wiped her mouth.

Reneta laid on the bed against the wall, pillows surrounding her as her parents watched as she slept. Tsuyu sighed as she laid her head on Izuku's shoulder, "Are you feeling any better?"

"I…I guess…but Rei and Takashi…what's going to happen when we go home? We're only here for a week and-"

"Let's not worry about that right now, okay?" Tsuyu ignored him and continued to watch her daughter sleep, "Is there anything I can say to make this any better?" Tsuyu hummed and shook her head, "Tsuyu?"

"I'm sorry Izuku…I guess…I…tired," Izuku looked down and saw that she had fallen asleep.

A ghost of a smile formed across his lips as e laid Tsuyu down onto the bed and laid down next to her before he pulled the covers over them and wrapped an arm around her, "Yeah…I bet you are, Tsuyu…goodnight," he closed his eyes and fell asleep with his fiancé still in his arms.

_**I had something else planned for this chapter, and I know this story is a bit on the slow side, and I want to apologize for this, but this installment is going to mainly focus on the family of three before the wedding and their struggles with Reneta's parents. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Whitetiger789: Thank you.**_

_**Enjoy the next chapter.**_

Tsuyu and Izuku moaned as they felt a slobbery finger poke their faces. Opening their eyes, they saw Reneta sitting over them, poking them with her fingers, "Reneta?" Tsuyu yawned and sat up, "How did you get over here, sweetie? Mommy and daddy put you on the other bed," Izuku sat up and the two looked over towards the other bed before looking down at Reneta and Tsuyu arched a brow, "Did you crawl here to wake mommy and daddy?"

Izuku slightly smiled before yawning, "So…how are you feeling, Tsuyu?"

"Great…best sleep I've had in a while," Reneta babbled and Tsuyu smiled as she hugged her daughter close, "You slept great too, didn't you, baby girl?" Reneta looked around the room with wide eyes as she babbled to herself.

The family of three sat on a bench, Reneta looked around from her stroller. Tsuyu reached up and lightly pushed Reneta's hair out of her face. Reneta looked up and Tsuyu smiled, "I was just pushing the hair out of your face, sweetie, that's a-"

"Ma," Tsuyu and Izuku looked down with wide eyes, "Ma…Ma," Tsuyu smiled as she picked Reneta up and hugged her, "Ma,"

"Yes, I'm mommy, honey,"

Reneta's wide eyes looked at Izuku and she babbled, "Da…da…da,"

Izuku smiled and rubbed Reneta's back, "That's right, sweetheart, I'm daddy," Tsuyu continued to smile as she hugged Reneta and Reneta looked around in confusion.

Dark storms clouds rolled overhead and everyone began running down the street as lightning flashed and raindrops began falling from the sky. The family walked into the hotel and Tsuyu and Izuku looked back as rain began to pour down in sheets as lightning flashed and thunder roared. Reneta's eyes widened before she began screaming at the top of her lungs and Tsuyu picked her up and rocked her in her arms, "It's okay, baby girl. It's just a little thunder. It won't hurt you,"

Izuku slightly smiled before he looked back and narrowed his eyes, "Izuku?" Izuku looked at his fiancée in confusion and Tsuyu slightly frowned, "What's wrong? Did you see Rei and Takashi out there?"

"No, I doubt they even know they we aren't even in the city," Izuku sighed and shook his head, "No, I think Reneta might remember her first night and how those heartless bas…never minds left her out in that-"

"Izuku, that's crazy. She's just a baby, she won't remember that. And besides, if that were the case, she wouldn't have called us that today," kissing his cheek, Tsuyu smiled, "Now, let's go back to the room before the storm continues to scare Reneta," looking down at Reneta, the 9-month-old girl stared at her parents with wide eyes and Izuku took a deep breath before nodding and they walked away from the entrance.

Tsuyu and Izuku sat on the bed and watched as Reneta sat on the floor, staring up at the TV in awe. Tsuyu slightly smiled before leaning up against her fiancé, "Huh? Are you okay Tsu?"

"I'm fine…all day we didn't have to worry about Rei or Takashi and it was great. Yes, the rain did kind of ruin our family day outing, but I'd rather have that than have a couple of idiots come and take out daughter away…but…what's going to happen when we go home at the end of the week? What are we going to do-"

"Are we going to spend all week worried about the little things?" Izuku arched a brow, "Do they really have us that paranoid that something might-"

"I…I don't know…I don't know, but I doubt it'll be good," Tsuyu leaned up and kissed Izuku's cheek, "Our parents set this up so we can relax for a few days…maybe we should try to forget about everything that's happening in the city…if that's even possible," Izuku hummed and slightly nodded as he wrapped an arm around her and kissed the side of her head.

_**This might be the only chapter where they'll be on vacation, only because I have a few ideas for this. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Xerzo LotCN: True. Hmm…I haven't really thought about. Yes, yes they do.**_

_**Becca Faye: It's cool. Do what you have to first. Don't feel bad, I almost forgot their names and it's my story.**_

_**Here's the next chapter. Also, I know it's early in the series, but this will have for parts to it. I'm just giving everyone a quick head's up in case I forget in the future.**_

The week had ended and the family of three drove down the street as the sun began to set over the horizon. Reneta sat in her car seat as she blew spit bubbles and babbled, "Ma, da!"

Tsuyu smiled as she looked over her shoulder, "Yes, mommy and daddy are up here, sweetie," hearing her best friend snicker, she looked up and arched a brow, "What? What's so funny, Izuku?"

"Nothing…nothing at all," Izuku smirked and shook his head as he continued to drive down the street.

Pulling down a side street, they saw a police car and an unfamiliar dark blue sedan parked in front their apartment building. Slowing down, the engaged couple looked at each other in confusion before Izuku parked before the two climbed out and Tsuyu opened the rear passenger door and picked Reneta up before they approached the building with caution.

Seeing the doors to both the sedan and police car open, Tsuyu held Reneta close to her as Izuku stepped in front of her. Their eyes widened as they sat Rei and Takashi approaching them with two police officers, one of the officers holding a blank envelope, "Excuse us, are you two the occupants in Apartment 112?" the two slowly nodded as the officer looked at Tsuyu and pointed towards Reneta, "And is this-"

"She is…she's-"

"She's our daughter," Rei cut Tsuyu off, the green-haired duo staring at her, "We have left her in their care a few months ago while we were struggling with our finances and now they are refusing to return custody."

The two continued to glare at her as the officer approached them and handed Izuku the envelope, "This is a court order, signed by Judge Miamoto, ordering the return of young Reneta to her rightful parents," Izuku opened the envelope and looked down at the documents inside as Tsuyu continued to hold Reneta close to her, "Please, don't make this any harder than it has to be. Hand over the child and we will leave peacefully, or we will be forced to arrest you two and-"

"So either way we lose," Tsuyu snapped, causing Reneta to flinch, "If we hand her over, we're letting those heartless idiots who left her out in a goddamn rainstorm take her, if we don't hand her over, we're going to get arrested and they still take her from us! Don't we have a say in this?"

"Please ma'am, don't make this any harder than it has to be," the second officer spoke, "Just hand over the child and-"

"What if we show you the adoption papers?" Izuku questioned, "We adopted Reneta the day after she was dropped on our doorstep, would that-"

"You know a judge can overturn that, sir, and Judge Miamoto believes young Reneta will be better off with her real parents," Tsuyu and Izuku stared at the officers in disbelieve, "We're trying to keep you two out of prison, so please, do the sensible thing and return Reneta to her rightful parents," Tsuyu looked down at Reneta and Reneta stared up with wide eyes as Rei stepped towards her and took the 9-month-old baby out of her arms and Reneta began screaming.

Tsuyu began shaking and Izuku barked as he watched Rei and Takashi climb into their vehicle, "This is one order you shouldn't follow and you fucking know it!" the two officers looked at him, "You saw how Reneta screamed when that woman took her from Tsuyu and you're just going to-"

"Sir, don't make this any worse," the first officer warned, reaching for their handcuffs, "We were informed by Judge Miamoto that you wouldn't return the young child to her rightful parents when they first met up with you and if you were to put up an argument to arrest you immediately. Now we're giving you a chance to walk away and go into your apartment while you still can,"

"How does the judge even know they're telling the truth?" Tsuyu questioned, "What if they're lying and-"

"The hospital young Reneta was born in had a simple of her blood and after performing several tests, it came back that they are Reneta's parents," the second officer answered, "Now please, for the last time, go inside before we have to arrest you," Izuku growled under his breath before he wrapped an arm around his fiancée and led her away as the two officers climbed back into their vehicle and drove away, the sedan following close behind.

Izuku frowned as he watched Tsuyu sit in the middle of the room, holding a stuffed bear close to her chest and stared blankly at the empty crib. Looking down at his phone, Izuku took a deep breath and shook his head before shoving his phone into his pocket and stepped into the room, "Tsuyu-"

"She'd be watching her favorite show, Izuku," Tsuyu rocked back and forth, cradling the stuff bear, "We'd invite our friends, parents and my siblings over and Reneta will say her first words in front of them…that's what the plan was," Izuku frowned at his usually emotional strong best friend as she took in a shaky breath and shook her head, "But now…Rei and Takashi…they got what they wanted,"

"No they haven't," Izuku hugged her and narrowed his eyes, "We still have Mr. Yagi and Wo Mai on our side, we also have our families and friends for support and if that doesn't work then…then…then we'll kidnap Reneta and flee the country," Tsuyu buried her face in the crock of Izuku's neck, "I know that's a little extreme, but ever since Reneta has come into our lives, everything that we did was for her. We gave up sleep countless nights whenever she was sick or had a nightmare and couldn't go back to sleep, we're the ones who cared for her and made sure she had what she needed, we're the ones who got her out of that storm and we're going to get her back.

Even if we have to fight tooth and nail to do so, we're not going to stop, I promise," he lightly rubbed Tsuyu's back as he felt her shake, "But first we have to think rationally. If we go there without a plan, then we'll end up getting arrested and all of our efforts will be for nothing," Tsuyu bit her lip as she wrapped her arms around Izuku.

Izuku looked down at Tsuyu and saw the tearstains on her cheeks in the light of the moon as she slept beside him. He frowned as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead as he whispered, "I'm sorry, Tsuyu…I didn't think they'd do something like go see a judge while we were away for the week. And I didn't expect this to happen at all," inhaling slowly, he looked up and stared at the moon with narrowed eyes.

A loud cry echoed throughout the dark house, only to be ignored by the occupants. The crying grew louder before a loud knock on the wood of a door and a woman's voice yelled "Shut up in there, you little brat!" the sound of footsteps walking down the hall became faint as the small child continued to whimper silently.

_**The next few chapters might not be entirely happy…I'm sorry, but my group of friends said that this is the right way to go about this installment. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Whitetiger789: Thank you.**_

_**Kaiyeti: No they wouldn't. Everything will be answered in the next two or three chapters. Yeah, these next chapters are going to be rough.**_

_**Enjoy. Also, after the hiccup from this morning, I'm going to be doing a little different tactic in my writing so I won't lose files again and I hope it'll work.**_

Tsuyu and Izuku sat in the living room along with Tsuyu's parents, her siblings, Izuku's mother and Toshinori. The room was silent before the blond man sighed and stood up, "So…two officers and Reneta's parents-"

"We're her parents, damnit!" Tsuyu snapped, looking up with narrowed eyes, "They came here yesterday and took her from us. They threatened to have us arrested if we didn't hand her over and they still would've taken her from us,"

Izuku reached up and rubbed his fiancée's back in an attempt to comfort her before looking up at Toshinori and took a deep breath, "Mr. Yagi, you're our caseworker. Is there anything you can do to help us get Reneta back? Can't we go to the judge and-"

"We'd need to know what they said to the judge…chances are it wasn't truthful in the slightest," the man sighed and rubbed the back of his head, "This is a fine mess they've made,"

"Toshi?" Inko questioned as she stood up and stood beside the blond man, "What are you going to do? You know my son and his fiancée are good parents. They've been caring for Reneta these past few months and-"

"I know, Inko, but going before a judge without a plan would only be foolish and will harm their chances," he looked at the green-haired duo and inhaled slowly, "I'm going to go to my office. I'm going to need everything from your files if we want to get Reneta back," he turned and walked out of the apartment with Inko close behind him.

Hearing the door close, Tsuyu's parents and Samidare and Satsuki looked up at the two and saw Izuku comforting Tsuyu. Ganma and Beru looked at their youngest children before looking at each other and silently nodded, "Well…you kids shouldn't worry," they looked up as Ganma spoke, "Your caseworker…he seems to know what he's doing. We're sure you two will have Reneta back in your care before we know it,"

"Dad?"

"Your father's right, Tsuyu," Beru and Ganma stood up before ushered their youngest children up, "We're going to go see if they need our help…you two should go see your friends. Locking yourselves inside isn't going to help at all," before they could argue, Ganma and Beru ushered Samidare and Satsuki out of the apartment and Tsuyu and Izuku heard the door close before they sighed, stood up and walked out of the apartment themselves.

Tsuyu, Momo, Ochako, Kyouka, Mina and Tooru sat on a couple of benches in the park as a gentle breeze blew past them. The five stared at the green-haired woman with wide eyes before Momo spoke, "So…you just gave her to them?"

"We didn't have a choice," Tsuyu frowned and shook her head, "If we hadn't had given her to them, they would've arrested us and they still would've taken her, but Mr. Yagi is trying to help us get her back,"

"And how does Midori-"

"Izuku…he…I heard him crying last night," Tsuyu interrupted Mina before she looked up and saw Izuku, Katsuki, Denki, Shouto, Eijiro and Mashirao sitting several yards away from them, "I guess he thought I was sleeping and I heard him cry before he fell asleep. I didn't know wheatear I should wake up and comfort him, or leave him be…he spent the entire day comforting me and I felt useless when I didn't help him and-"

"Well…you know what you should do," Tsuyu looked up at the brunette in confusion and Ochako sighed, "You need to talk to him tonight. You know Izuku better than anyone here. He wants help dealing with this, but he doesn't want you to worry about him. Let him know that it's okay to cry. You two lost your daughter yesterday. He feels like he needs to be strong, but maybe you should let him know that it's okay to cry in front of someone." Tsuyu inhaled slowly and nodded before looking back towards the six.

"What?" Katsuki hissed and grabbed Izuku by the shirt, "So what are you saying, Deku? That you and Asui lost-"

"We didn't lose anything," Izuku answered calmly, backing away from the hot-tempered man, "What happened yesterday was a goddamn mistake. Our caseworker is trying to help us get her back,"

"And what if it fails? What then?" Eijiro crossed his arms and arched a brow.

"Then we keep trying. We're not going to stop until Reneta is back with us where she belongs,"

The five looked at the green-haired man before Mashirao sighed and shook his head, "And what're your thoughts in all of this?" Izuku looked up and Mashirao narrowed his eyes slightly, "We're aware of how Asui feels about this, but what about you? Your daughter, _our niece_ was taken from you two, by force if you think about it, and you've told us how you've spent the entire day comforting her…what about you? How do you feel abou-"

"Don't play dumb, Mashirao," Izuku frowned and shook his head, "I've…cried last night after Tsuyu went to bed," his friends looked at him as he tightened his fists and narrowed his eyes, "I didn't want her to worry about me…not after what had happened, so I bottled everything up yesterday until I knew I was free to cry…I just…I want Reneta back as badly as Tsuyu, but Mr. Yagi has a point. If we go out there without a plan, it could be very well end badly and hurt our all chances we have in getting her back,"

Shouto sighed before shoving his hands in his pockets and began walking away, "Huh? Shouto?"

"I doubt any of us would be able to rest peacefully until we know for sure Reneta is back safe and sound," the bicolored man looked down with a blank expression, "So we're going to help you two as much as we can,"

Izuku inhaled slowly and frowned, "Shouto…we need to wait until we hear from Mr. Yagi again, and even still, the only ones who can do anything are me and Tsuyu at the moment, but it's good to know you guys will be there to support us,"

"Damnit Deku, don't get all sappy on us!" Katsuki hissed only to have Izuku ignore him as he looked over towards his best friend and slightly frowned.

Toshinori sat at his desk and hummed as he read over the file in front of him. Taking a deep breath, the blond man leaned back and stared up at the ceiling, "Toshi? Is everything al-"

"This is going to be harder than finding a needle in a haystack, Inko," he sighed as he stood up and walked over to the window. Staring out at the street below, Toshinori shook his head, "I understand that your son and Asui had found Reneta on their front step in a rainstorm and they've brought her in so she wouldn't get sick, but convincing a judge about their story will prove nothing but a challenge. They can provide evidence, but at the same time, so can the ones who took Reneta and the judge will most likely take their side since they are her biological parents."

"Can't you set up a surprise visit?" Inko stepped closer to Toshinori and frowned, "They took my granddaughter from my son and his best friend. They abandoned Reneta months ago and Tsuyu and Izuku have been raising her since she came into their lives. Isn't there something you can do to help them?" Toshinori inhaled slowly before he turned and began walking towards the door, "Toshi?"

"I'm going to go talk to my supervisors," Toshinori looked over his shoulder and narrowed his eyes slightly, "Nothing is set in stone yet, so I advise you to keep this from your son and Asui. If all goes well, I'll call them and inform them about this," Inko narrowed her eyes and nodded as she watched Toshinori walk out of his office.

Tsuyu and Izuku silently walked through the door of their apartment before Izuku closed and locked the door, "I uh…I'll fix us some lunch…do you want anything spea-" before Izuku could finish, he felt Tsuyu's arms wrap around his torso and her breasts press up against his back, "-Tsuyu? Are you okay? Do you need some-"

"I…I was up last night, Izuku," Izuku's eyes widened before he looked down as he growled under his breath, "It's been a day…I've cried all day yesterday while you comforted me, but I found it strange that you wouldn't cry. Our daughter was taken from us, Izuku, and we were powerless to stop it,"

"Tsuyu-"

"Izuku…no one will think any less of you for crying about this. Our daughter was taken from us and we weren't given a fighting chance. If we had kept her, we would've been arrested and Rei and Takashi still would've gotten Reneta,"

Izuku frowned as he tightened his fists and his body began shaking, "They took her…those idiots saw how she was acting once she was taken from you and they still took her…we tried to convince them but they wouldn't listen and-" he began crying and Tsuyu frowned as she continued to hug him, "-they took her…they didn't even let us show them that we've been caring for her since she came into our lives, they wouldn't even look at the adoption papers…damn,"

"I know, Izuku…but hopefully Mr. Yagi can help us get her back," Tsuyu continued to comfort her best friend.

Toshinori sat across from a man with black hair and a woman with dark purple hair as the pair looked down at the files in front of them. Looking up, the woman spoke, "So, you believe that this girl Reneta was taken from her adopted parents unjustly, correct?"

"Yes, Nemuri, I find it strange that a thorough investigation didn't take place and that the officers that accompanied the two claiming to be Reneta's parents didn't want to see the adoption papers,"

"Are you sure it has nothing to do with the two or the involvement you have with Midoriya's mother?" the man questioned, arching a brow, "You know that that's a conflict of interest, and if you're wrong about any of this, it could very well be your job,"

"I understand, but I've been keeping an eye on Midoriya and Asui while Reneta was in their care and they've done nothing wrong. They've made sure that Reneta had what she needed and Reneta was quite happy with them. From what Midoriya and Asui have told us, Reneta was crying uncontrollably when she was taken away. I just think it'll be best if we do a surprise investigation and invite Asui and Midoriya with us, Shouta,"

The man, Shouta, hummed as he stared at the man in front of him before Nemuri took a deep breath, "Alright," the two looked up at the woman in confusion, "The officers at the scene and the judge should've took a look at the adoption papers before making a rash decision."

Toshinori sighed and slightly nodded, "Thank you,"

"Don't thank us just yet," Nemuri crossed her arms, "We might not be able to get it done right away, and I hope you understand that if they are caring for Reneta, you are going to forget about this," Toshinori's eyes widened, "Do I make myself clear, Toshinori?"

"Yes," Toshinori stood up, "Thank you," the two watched as he turned and walked out of the office, closing the door behind him.

Shouta looked up at the woman and groaned, "You are a hopeless woman, Nemuri, I hope you know that,"

"Oh, don't be like that," Nemuri looked down and smiled, "We've both read his reports on these two, and they both seemed to have been caring for the little girl. The very least we can do is try and help them out. If they are caring for Reneta, we'll dismiss the case, and if not…then we'll see to it that Reneta is returned to Asui and Midoriya,"

"I still say this is a case of conflict of interest, but I suppose we have nothing better to do," Shouta leaned forward and glared at the files resting on the surface of the desk, "But until we set everything up, we're going to have to keep quiet. We're not to tell anyone about this until it's finalized."

Nemuri hummed, "Right, first thing's first, we need to figure out where the two who took Reneta live, why there wasn't a thorough investigation and set up this meeting and then get ahold of Asui and Midoriya and see what happens," Nemuri narrowed her eyes as the two glanced at the files.

Toshinori and Inko walked out of the office building and down the street. Looking back for a second, Inko looked up at Toshinori and arched a brow, "Toshi? What did your supervisors say? Are they going to-"

"They're going to help as best as they can," Toshinori looked down, a serious look crossing his face, "At first, one of my supervisors didn't want to help because he believed that it was a conflict of interest, but after assuring them that that wasn't the case, they agreed to try and set something up. They can't guarantee that it'll work, so I hope you, your son, Asui and her family don't intend on holding your breath. Until we get the okay from them, all we can do is sit and wait,"

Inko inhaled slowly as she looked down, a faint smile crossing her lips, "It's better than nothing, I suppose. Thank you for doing this, Toshi," Toshinori silently nodded as the two of them continued to walk down the street.

_**Okay, as I said, I'm trying a new tactic and I'm hoping it works. I doubt it'll get deleted at this point because of everything I did this morning, but I don't know how this'll work and for all I know, it can corrupt the file, and I don't want that to happen.**_

_**Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Guest: No, no it is not…for now.**_

_**Becca Faye: Well…uh…that uh…that's something, but okay.**_

_**Enjoy the next chapter. Swapping back and forth warning. In case anyone is wondering, it means I will be jumping from Izuku and Tsuyu to Reneta. **_

Tsuyu and Izuku silently sat in the living room, Izuku's arm wrapped around Tsuyu as they hung their heads. Hearing Tsuyu groan, Izuku looked up in confusion, "Mr. Yagi said that there might be a chance that we can't do anything. And if we do go and visit and they are taking care of her, he could lose his job and-"

"Tsuyu…we knew what could happen and Mr. Yagi is still trying to help us," Izuku sighed and shook his head as he leaned back and looked up at the ceiling, "He said that it might be a while before we hear anything, but he's going to let us be there when everything goes through,"

Tsuyu sighed and shook her head before leaning up against Izuku, "Izuku," Izuku hummed in confusion and looked down, "Would it be wrong if I say that there's a part of me that wants them to be caring for her, but another part is hoping that they're not, just so we can get her back?"

Izuku inhaled slowly, "No…not in the slightest," rubbing the top of Tsuyu's head, Izuku frowned, "You're hoping that they're caring for her, but you also want the opposite so we can get her back. We'll get her back, one way or another," Tsuyu hummed and looked down.

Reneta laid in the dark and whimpered as her eyes darted around and began filling up with tears. A loud knock echoed throughout the room and the small child jump in fear, "Shut up in there!" a voice cried out and Reneta began screaming, "Shut up!"

The sound of footsteps walking away from the door slowly faded as Reneta continued to cry, "Ma, Da! Ma, Da!"

Izuku looked into Reneta's room and saw Tsuyu sitting on the chair in the room with a stuffed animal in her arms. Izuku took a deep breath and stepped into the room, "Tsuyu, this isn't going to bring her back and-"

"It's the only thing I've got until we get her back!" Izuku frowned and knelt beside her, "I'm losing sleep, Izuku! Our daughter is gone and-" Izuku hugged her and Tsuyu frowned as she hugged him back.

_**This is a small filler, only because we're discussing on what's going to happen next, but I wanted to get something, even if it was a small filler, out for all of you. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Becca Faye: Yes, we've all been there after losing a loved one, or when a family member has to go home after spending an entire day or weekend with you. I get upset when my little cousin has to leave.**_

_**Please enjoy the next chapter.**_

Tsuyu and Izuku sat in silence as the light from the setting sun peered through the drawn shades, illuminating the living room slightly. The door soon opened, and they looked up to see Momo and Shouto stepping into the apartment. Standing in front of the green-haired duo, Momo crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes slightly, "Let's go," the two looked at her in confusion and Momo sighed, "You two look like hell, and sitting in this apartment, waiting for a call isn't healthy, so the four of us are going out for the evening. Now let's go,"

"Momo," Tsuyu took a deep breath as she shook her head, "Reneta was taken from us and-"

"Moping in your apartment isn't going to bring her back any sooner, Asui," Shouto spoke, "Momo and I were talking and we think it'll be a good idea if you two got out of the apartment for a few hours," the engaged couple looked at each other and slightly nodded before they stood up and walked down the hall to their room.

Toshinori sat at his desk, looking down at several files in front of him before he groaned and leaned back to stare up at the ceiling, "This is probably the part of my job that I hate the most,"

"Oh, you're still here," he looked down to see a blonde woman holding an envelope step into his office, "Nemuri and Shouta wanted me to give you this,"

Handing the envelope to him, Toshinori took it and nodded, "Thanks, Yuu" nodding, the woman turned and walked out of the office, closing the door behind her. Looking down, Toshinori sighed and opened the envelope and began reading the contents inside as his eyes widened.

Tsuyu and Izuku sat in the back of the vehicle while Momo drove and Shouto sat in the passenger seat. Momo looked through the rearview mirror and shook her head, "You two know that you can talk. You don't have to sulk and-"

"Sorry Yaoyorozu, but we're not in the mood to do anything until we-" before Izuku could finish, his phone went off and he dug it out of his pocket before answering, "Hello?" Tsuyu looked towards her fiancé in confusion as his eyes widened, "Mr. Yagi?" Tsuyu's eyes widened as the car ride fell silent and Momo and Shouto looked through the rearview mirror, "What?"

"Izuku," Tsuyu whispered and Izuku held a finger up and Tsuyu slowly nodded.

"Yeah, we…wait, really?" Tsuyu leaned closer to Izuku as he shook his head, "That's the only…no, I'm not complaining but…no…no, you're right. Thank you, Mr. Yagi…yeah, I'll let her know,"

Ending the call, Izuku inhaled slowly and put his phone away as Tsuyu frowned, "What was that about? Are we-"

"We're going to meet up with Mr. Yagi on Friday and go see if Rei and Takashi are caring for Reneta," Tsuyu's eyes widened as Momo and Shouto continued to listen to the conversation between the two, "That's the earliest he can make it, but he said that if they are caring for her, we're going to have to forget about this and forget about Reneta,"

"And if they're not? Is he going to help us get her back?" Izuku slowly nodded as a ghost of a smile formed across Tsuyu's lips before the car ride fell silent once again.

The four sat at a table, talking amongst themselves. Izuku looked at Tsuyu and saw a small smile still painted across her lips as she slowly took a drink. Leaning closer, Izuku whispered, "How are you feeling, Tsuyu?"

"I'm fine, Izuku," Tsuyu looked up from her drink and shook her head, "We're going to be able to see our baby girl at the end of the week, Izuku." Izuku slightly smiled and nodded, "We're going to see her, and we'll be able to find out if they're caring for her or not,"

"I know, Tsuyu," Izuku kissed her temple before they continued enjoying themselves.

Reneta whimpered as her eyes scanned the dark room. Her eyes looked up out the window and she stared out at the moon in the sky as she continued to whimper, "Ma, Da," turning on her side, she used the bars of the crib and stood up as she bounced up and down as her whimpering turning into a light cry.

Tsuyu and Izuku staggered through the front door of their apartment in a drunken state. Tsuyu looked up and laughed as she wrapped her arms around her fiancé's neck and leaned closer to him, "I-Izuku…it's been a while since we had a night together…we're…we're going to see Reneta at the end of the week…we should celebrate,"

"Wh…the last time we did that, we wer-" before Izuku could finish, Tsuyu pressed her lips against his, surprising him slightly before he wrapped his arms around her waist.

The two staggered into their room and Tsuyu jumped onto the bed as she pulled Izuku behind her and laughed. Tsuyu climbed on top of Izuku and smiled as she leaned down and lightly kissed him, "I…I want to surprise Reneta with a baby brother or sister, Izuku," Izuku chuckled as Tsuyu slapped his chest and pouted, "I…I mean…mean, I-Izuku, we can give Reneta a little playmate before we get married an-"

"T-Tsuyu, it…we're getting married in a few months, and…we…Tsuyu, you know what M-Mr. Yagi said…and-" Tsuyu moaned before she laid her head on Izuku's chest. Izuku frowned as he rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head, "I-I'm so-sorry, Tsuyu…we were having fun tonight and I…I…went and said that,"

"I want our little girl back, Izuku," Tsuyu moaned and nuzzled closer to him, "Sh-she belongs here with us…we're her parents, not them,"

"I know, Tsuyu, I know," Izuku sighed and the two of them slowly drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

Reneta laid in the crib, feeling her eyelids grow heavy as she began to slowly drift off to sleep. She moaned as she rubbed her eyes and lightly cried, "Ma, Da…ma, da," she yawned and fell asleep as small hiccups escaped her mouth.

_**I wanted to turn this chapter into a lemon, but my friends talked me out of it last minute. This story is nearing the end and I will be working on another installment soon. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Becca Faye: Yes, child cruelty is no laughing matter. Their reason for taking her and the lack of investigation will be revealed either in this chapter or the next, which will most likely be the last chapter for this installment before I work on the next part.**_

_**Please enjoy the next chapter.**_

Tsuyu and Izuku drove silently down the street, following a white car as dark storm clouds rolled overhead. Coming to a red light, Izuku looked over towards his best friend and saw her head was down and her hair covered her face, "Tsuyu?" Tsuyu hummed and looked up, her face slightly pale, "If you don't want to do this, then we'll call Mr. Yagi or tell him when we-"

"No…we need to be there. I want to see how they're treating Reneta," Tsuyu looked up and took a deep breath before narrowing her eyes, "I want to know how they've been treating her and if we can get her back, I want both us to be there." Izuku inhaled slowly and nodded before the light turned green and the vehicle began moving again.

Toshinori, along with Tsuyu and Izuku, stood on the front step of a small house resting at the end of the street. The blond man looked at the green-haired duo and took a deep breath before shaking his head, "Are you two ready?" they slowly nodded before Toshinori looked up and knocked on the wood of the door.

The door soon opened and Rei stood in front of the three, a confused look crossing her face as Toshinori spoke, "Hello ma'am, my name is Toshinori Yagi, I'm from Social Services and I'm here to inquire about the care of young Reneta," the woman looked at the two behind him and Toshinori assured, "They are only here to see Reneta, if that's okay with you of course,"

"Of course, please come in," Rei turned and led the three inside.

The three sat across from Rei and Takashi as Toshinori looked over the file in his hand and Tsuyu and Izuku looked around the living room with slightly narrowed eyes. Takashi cleared his throat and the three looked at him, "If this is a social call, please do your job an-"

"Of course, sir," Toshinori inhaled slowly and sat back, "Now, this is just a follow-up to see how Reneta is doing in a new environment, and I've brought Asui and Midoriya along because they wanted to see her. My first question, how long does Reneta sleep at night and how often does she nap?"

"Uh…she sleeps the entire night just fine," Rei answered, shaking her head, "She gets a bit fussy when it's time to put her down for a nap though,"

Tsuyu narrowed her eyes and glared daggers at the woman across from her as she growled under her breath and Izuku rubbed her back, "Okay, but when I interviewed Asui and Midoriya, they've stated that they had no problems with Reneta's sleep cycle. That she'd go down for her nap just fine," the room fell silent as Toshinori looked around the room and hummed, "I've noticed you two have a collection of photographs of yourselves, but I don't see any of Reneta. Care to explain why?"

"What's that?" Takashi questioned.

"Well, it's my understanding that Reneta has been in your care for quite some time. Normally parents are more than excited to have pictures of their children decorated along the walls, but as I said, I see none of Reneta around. Is there a reason for that?"

"Oh…we haven't really had the time to take pictures," Rei answered and Toshinori looked at her and arched a brow, "As we said, she's been rather fussy…we think it's because she misses you two," she pointed towards Tsuyu and Izuku.

Tsuyu sighed as a small smile formed across her lips, "That's nice. We've missed her too. May we see her now?"

"No," Rei said sternly and Tsuyu and Izuku looked at her in confusion, "She's still sleeping. She hasn't been feeling well and-"

"You're lying!" Tsuyu hissed as she stood up and slammed her hands on the surface of the table. Everyone looked up at her and Izuku narrowed his eyes as she shook her head, "She's always up by seven, and if she's not feeling well, she'd always get up early and cry for one of us to hold her!"

"Tsuyu-"

"You know I'm right, Izuku!" Tsuyu hissed and looked at her fiancé, "We've been caring for Reneta since she came into our lives and we know her schedule and she was taken from us unfairly!" she turned and began walking towards the stairs, "And I'm not leaving until I see how they're treating Reneta and that's tha-" before she could finish, Rei jumped up and stood in front of the stairs and stared at Tsuyu with narrowed eyes as she crossed her arms, "Get out of my way,"

"I said you're not going to see her," Rei shook her head, "She is my daughter and-"

"No she's not!" Tsuyu hissed as Izuku stepped closer to her and stood between her and Rei, staring the woman down, "I'm her mother! Izuku and I have been caring for her since you two dropped her on doorstep! We're the ones who have been there for her and I'm going to go see her!"

Rei growled and narrowed her eyes, "Don't do anything stupid," Izuku warned and she looked up at him, "You know what Tsuyu is saying is true an-" before he could finish, he felt the stinging pain of Rei's hand slapping him across the face.

Izuku calmly touched the red mark on his cheek before looking down at his best friend and slightly smiled, "Tsuyu, you know I hate asking you to fight my battles, but you know as a rule, I don't fight women, so if you don't mind, do you think-" before Izuku could finish, Tsuyu pushed past him and slapped Rei across the face before Rei grabbed Tsuyu by the hair and slammed her head against the railing.

Izuku looked back and saw Takashi stepped closer to the two and he stepped in front of him and narrowed his eyes, "What in the hell do you think you're doing?"

"She's fighting my wife. I'm not going to sit here and watch as that bit-" before he could finish, he gasped for air as he felt Izuku punch his chest.

"You're not going to call my fiancée a bitch and you're not going to lay a hand on her!" Toshinori watched as the four continued to argue with one another, physical violence escalating as did the shouting before he took his phone out and dialed 1-1-9.

Tsuyu kicked Rei off her, causing the woman to hit her head on the edge of an end table, rendering her unconscious. She looked back and panted, "Izuku!"

"Just go look for Reneta, Tsuyu!" Izuku shouted back, "I'll be with you just as soon as I'm finished here!" Tsuyu nodded before she turned and ran up the stairs.

Takashi growled in annoyance before wrapping his hands around Izuku's throat, causing the green-haired man to gasp as he hit Takashi's arms, "You're pathetic! You and that bitch of yours! You can't do anything right! You can't even protect the ones that you call family!" Izuku gasped as Takashi tightened his grip, only to let go when he felt Izuku kicked his stomach and he took a few steps away from him.

Looking up, Izuku panted a he rubbed his throat, "Don't…call…Tsuyu…a bitch!" Takashi narrowed his eyes as he ran towards Izuku.

Tsuyu ran frantically down the hall, opening doors and looked into the rooms. Coming to a door, she tried opening it only to realize it was locked. Taking a deep breath, Tsuyu tried desperately to open the door by ramming her body against it before she slid to the floor, "Tsuyu!" she looked up and saw Izuku walking down the hall, "Did you find Reneta yet?"

"No," Tsuyu stood up as Izuku stood in front of her and they looked at the door, "This door is locked and I can't get it open." Moving Tsuyu to the side, Izuku stared at the door before raising his left leg and began to repeatedly kick the door.

The door soon opened and their eyes widened as they ran inside and saw Reneta lying in the crib, "Reneta!" the two ran up to the crib and Tsuyu carefully picked the child up, tears forming in her eyes, "She…she's breathing, but Izuku, she's soon thin. It doesn't look like they've been caring for her at all," Izuku growled as Tsuyu lightly shook the small child, "Reneta? Reneta, sweetie…wake up…wake up for mommy," Reneta began to stir as she slowly opened her eyes and looked up, "Renet-"

"Ma, Da!" she cried as Tsuyu slightly smiled and held the child close to her and cried.

"Yes…mommy and daddy are here to take you home, sweetie…we're sorry this happened,"

The sound of sirens filled the air and the two looked up as rain droplets slid down the glass before looking at each other and Izuku spoke, "We better go out there and explain everything with Mr. Yagi," Tsuyu quickly nodded before Izuku took his jacket off and wrapped it around Reneta and the two of them walked out of the room and down the hall.

The two walked out of the house and saw Toshinori talking to several police officers as Rei and Takashi were led away in handcuffs. A paramedic walked over to the two and reached for the bundle in Tsuyu's arms, who instinctively moved away, "Ma'am, we need to make sure that no harm has come to the child,"

Tsuyu frowned and looked down at the frightened child as Reneta clung to her, "Tsuyu," Tsuyu hummed and looked up in confusion, "Why don't you go with them and I'll follow you to the hospital? You need to make sure you don't have a concussion anyway,"

"Yeah…okay," Tsuyu kissed him and slightly smiled, "I love you,"

"I love you too, Tsuyu," he looked down at Reneta and slightly smiled, "And daddy loves you too, Reneta," Tsuyu stepped away from Izuku and followed the paramedic to the back of an ambulance and Izuku watched as the ambulance sped away with the sound of the sirens filling the air before he turned and walked back to his car and followed the ambulance.

Tsuyu, with small stitches on the side of her head, and Izuku, both wet from the rain, sat in the waiting room of the local hospital, worried expressions crossing their faces as they watched the doors leading to the emergency room. Seeing the doors open, their eyes widened as a doctor approached them and they stood up, "Are you the parents of that little girl we've brought in?"

"Y-you're talking about Reneta, right?" the doctor nodded and Tsuyu sighed, "We're her…parents, but we're not the ones who did this, she was taken from us…is she-"

"It's okay, Mrs. Midoriya, we're all aware of the circumstances. We're going to want to keep her overnight for observation…we're sorry, but she's extremely malnourished and we're afraid that if we send her home tonight, something might happen and she may not make it," their eyes widened as Izuku wrapped his arms around Tsuyu to comfort her, "I'll say this much, if you two were a day later, she probably wouldn't be here," the two frowned as the doctor shook his head, "I can't imagine the hell they've put that little girl through."

"W-would be it all right…if we…stay here with her for the night?" the doctor looked at the two and Izuku sighed, "Please…Reneta hasn't been in a hospital since she came into our lives and…we don't know if we can handle one more day away from her,"

"Well it isn't unheard of for a parent wanting to stay with their child while they're in the hospital. If it were any other circumstance, I'd say no, but…I've been informed by your caseworker, a Toshinori Yagi, on what happened and what led up to this incident, so…I'll allow you two to stay the night by your daughter's side," the two smiled as the doctor turned his back towards them, "If you will follow me," they nodded and followed him through the doors.

The two watched and frowned as their daughter slept, tubes and wires connected to her. Izuku looked at Tsuyu and reached up before rubbing her back, "Tsu-"

"We've got our daughter back," Tsuyu shook her head and slightly smiled, "We'll go home tomorrow and everything will go back to normal. We won't have to worry about Rei and Takashi coming back and taking her from us again. We'll go home and celebrate and we can finally go on living without the constant paranoia," Izuku hummed and nodded before lightly kissing the side of her head and the two of them continued to watch as Reneta slept and the storm outside slowly faded away.

_**Okay, I've got one more chapter planned for this installment and it'll explain their reasoning for taking Reneta from Tsuyu and Izuku and the lack of investigation on the two. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Becca Faye: Sick individuals, but yes, Reneta is safe and sound and back where she belongs while those monsters are going to rot away for their wrongdoing.**_

_**Enjoy the final chapter to this bit and I will be working on the next part soon enough.**_

Weeks have gone by and the small family of three, Tsuyu's family, Izuku's mother and their friends sat in the living room while Reneta sat on Tsuyu's lap and babbled to herself as she looked around. Tsuyu slightly smiled as she hugged her daughter close to her and shook her head before a knock at the door caught everyone's attention. Standing up, Izuku narrowed his eyes as he slowly walked towards the door. Opening the door, everyone saw Toshinori standing on the other end. Confused, Izuku arched a brow and shook his head, "Mr. Yagi? My mom told us that you weren't going to be able to come because-"

"I had some last-minute paperwork to get done," Toshinori panted, holding several papers in his hand, "May I come in, Midoriya?" Izuku nodded and stepped aside, allowing the social worker to step through the door.

Inko stood up and walked up to the blond man, "Toshi, what are-"

"My supervisors and I have done some investigation after visiting the two who took Reneta from your son and Asui," Toshinori handed the papers to Izuku and Tsuyu stood up and walked over to her fiancé and the two of them began reading them as Toshinori continued, "As it turns out, they weren't financially struggling at all. Both had high paying careers an-"

"And the two officers and the judge who signed the court order are good friends with those two!" Tsuyu snapped, looking up with narrowed eyes and her teeth clench tightly, 'That's a conflict of interest if I've seen one! What in the hell were they thinking? Why would they do-" before she could finish, her eyes widened when the sound of Reneta's light whimpering could be heard and she looked down and rocked her in her arms, "It's okay, Reneta. Mommy's just a little angry right now. She didn't mean to scare you,"

"Ma," Tsuyu smiled and continued to cradle her daughter.

"What else did you and your supervisors find out?" Beru questioned, stepping closer to the man, a stern look crossing her face, "Why was my granddaughter taken away like that and why did they abandon her in the first place?"

Toshinori's eyes widened as he swallowed hard and shook his head, "Well…as your daughter stated, ma'am, the judge and the two officers are good friends with the ones claiming to be Reneta's parents, and as for the reason for abandoning her like that…Takashi and Rei Minamoto believed that their careers were too demanding and a child in their life would damage any chances of them advancing their careers, and so they believed that if they allowed a couple to care for Reneta for a few months, everything will work itself out, and once your daughter and Midoriya refused to return Reneta to them, they went to Judge Miamoto and asked for help."

The room fell silent as Katsuki, Shouto, Eijiro, Denki and Mashirao tried to lead their girlfriends into the other room, only to stop when Mina spoke, "We want to know what else happened. They took our niece and now they're rotten in prison, but there's got to be more to this story then just this,"

Everyone looked at Toshinori and Tsuyu frowned and shook her head, "So…what about the judge and the two officers? Are they-"

"They left town," Toshinori sighed and everyone stared at him with wide eyes, "Once they learned that Takashi and Rei were arrested and once they read the charges filed against the two, Officers Aino and Shigaraki and Judge Miamoto packed what little they could and left town,"

"So that's why those morons didn't want to see the adoption papers? Because they were friends with the…and those cowards fled after seeing the charges!" everyone looked at Izuku as he narrowed his eyes and shook his head, "There's a word for people like that, but I'm not going to say it,"

"Da!" everyone looked at Reneta and Reneta stared at Izuku with wide eyes and puffy cheeks, "Da!" Izuku sighed and slightly smiled before he took Reneta from Tsuyu and shook his head.

"Takashi and Rei are willing to help," everyone looked up as Toshinori took a deep breath, "They will tell us where the three of them could possibly be hiding, and in exchange, they'd like to see Reneta for a bit and-" before he could finish, Tsuyu covered Reneta's ears and slightly smiled.

Looking back up, Tsuyu narrowed her eyes and hissed, "Fuck that! They've starved my daughter, and who knows what else they did! I'd rather let those goddamn cowards live in constant fear knowing that they're wanted for their involvement in this then let Rei and Takashi anywhere near Reneta!"

Everyone stared at the usual levelheaded woman in disbelief before Izuku inhaled slowly and narrowed his eyes, "Tsuyu's right. Let those cowards live the rest of their lives in fear. They knew what they did was wrong and sooner or later they'll have to pay for it. If it were up to me, I'd hunt them down and kick their asses myself, but having them live in fear is better than letting those good for nothing bastards anywhere near Reneta,"

Tsuyu's parents and Inko looked at each other before looking back at the two and Ganma spoke, "You two seem to be a little on edge abo-"

"What do you expect, dad? They took Reneta from us, their reasoning for abandoning her in the first place is…beyond forgivable, they starved her and who knows what else they did to her while she was in their custody?" Tsuyu sighed and shook her head, "So let those officers and that judge live the rest of their lives in fear. Rei and Takashi have nothing we want that's worth them seeing Reneta, even one minute will be too long,"

Moving her hands away from Reneta's ears, Tsuyu took Reneta from Izuku and slightly smiled at her, "Don't worry, baby girl, mommy and daddy aren't going to let those mean people anywhere near you," Reneta babbled before blowing spit bubbles and everyone slightly smiled at her as Tsuyu wiped her mouth.

Time slowly passed and Tsuyu and Izuku watched as the guests left and the door closed. The two sighed and looked down on the couch to see Reneta fighting to keep her eyes open, "Getting tired, sweetheart?" Izuku questioned and Reneta babbled at him.

Tsuyu faintly smiled as she picked Reneta up, "Let's get you ready for bed, sweetie," she turned and walked down the hall to the bathroom to give Reneta a quick bath.

Tsuyu and Izuku stood in the doorway and watched as Reneta soundly slept in her crib. Tsuyu sighed and leaned her head against the doorframe, "What's wrong?" she hummed and shook her head and Izuku frowned, "No, something's wrong. What's bugging-"

"Those officers and that judge…they shouldn't have gotten involved in this. Mr. Yagi almost lost his job when he wanted to help us get Reneta back over a conflict of interest because of his involvement with your mother, but these cowards…they help and they leave at the first sign of trouble," she looked up and slightly frowned, "And…is this real or just a very extended dream? When we wake up…I feel like she won't be in her crib and-"

"Tsuyu…you know this is real. Reneta has been back with us for almost a month now. Rei and Takashi are in prison, those officers and that judge left as soon as they learned of what happened and no one, no matter will, can take Reneta from us ever again," he kissed her forehead before wrapping his arms around her and took a deep breath, "I know what you mean though. She's been with those idiots for a while and there were days when we felt completely powerless to help, but our families, our friends and Mr. Yagi helped us get her back. I know that all of this just seems like a dream at times…last week we lost a lot of sleep because we'd keep waking up and coming in here to see if she was still in her crib, only to be relieved to see her soundly sleeping."

Tsuyu hummed and slowly nodded, "Izuku?" Izuku hummed and looked down, only to have his lips meet Tsuyu's as Tsuyu wrapped her arms around his neck and Izuku wrapped his arms around her waist and rubbed her lower back.

Separating, Tsuyu slightly smiled and leaned closer to Izuku, "I love you,"

Izuku smiled and continued to hold his fiancée in his arm, "I love you too, Tsuyu," the two looked up to see Reneta began to stir before she laid back down and her breathing evened out again, "Why don't we go in the other room to talk?" Tsuyu nodded in agreement and the two of them stepped out of the doorway and Tsuyu closed the door, leaving it open a small crack before they turned and walked down the hall.

_**Okay, I was working on broken trust when this sort of…gave me a block until I got it out. The reasons are out, the lack of investigation is now known and I hope to see everyone in the next part for this series. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


End file.
